The present invention relates to a vehicle speed display device of the numerical display type to provide a numerical display indicative of an instant travel speed of the vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement of the numerical display on the speed display device.
In a conventional speed display device of the numerical display type, the numeral indicative of an instant travel speed of the vehicle is displayed always in the same size. In such numerical display, it is enable to recognize the instant travel speed at a glance of the displayed numeral, but unable to clearly read the displayed numeral when the driver's attention is drawn to the forward road during travel of the vehicle at a high speed. Meanwhile, a conventional analogue speed display device of the needle indication type is suitable to intuitively read an instant travel speed of the vehicle, but unsuitable to accurately read the instant travel speed.